All I've got's this sunny afternoon
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean laboured away with his chosen task - washing his Impala with rapt attention, swirling soapy water across the car’s slick, black surface. Dean/Castiel


**Summary:** written for the dean/castiel kink meme currently running on LiveJournal with the following prompt by LJ member ember_firedrake - Dean washing the Impala, shirtless or in a t-shirt. Cas appears to discuss something with Dean, but becomes very distracted and turned on by wet and sweaty Dean. ;) You can take this as far as you like, Bottom!Dean preferable but either will do. :D

**Disclaimer: All** characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes Title taken from the song by the Kinks aka "Sunny Afternoon."

The sun was beating down steadily, relentlessly, turning an already hot day even hotter. The warm air was close, muggy, and not a breeze stirred the air to take the heat away.

Dean laboured away with his chosen task - washing his Impala with rapt attention, swirling soapy water across the car's slick, black surface, making sure every mud streaked surface stayed sparkling clean. From the stereo blared the sounds of AC/DC, calling to arms those about to rock. The hunter sang happily along, before pausing momentarily to remove his T Shirt, revealing a hot and sweaty torso, beneath the black cotton fabric.

Dean then bent down, retrieving his beer bottle standing within reach at his feet, before taking a drink with a satisfied sigh and smack of his lips. Although the beer was growing warm in the sun, it still hit the spot, still managed to ease Dean's rapidly thirsting throat.

Other than the stereo still blaring out raucous rock music, all was quiet, and nothing but birdsong broke the air, until the sounds of heavy wings flapping nearby cut through the air, alerting Dean to the arrival of Castiel behind him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said softly, as Dean turned around with a glad smile.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, with a tip of his head in the angel's direction, eyes held captive for a moment by the angel's direct gaze.

It had been a week since the pair had first slept together, a week since things had changed between them. As far as Dean could see it, things had changed for the better and he knew that Castiel felt the same way. He could tell by the way that the angel looked at him when he thought that Dean wasn't looking. Every stolen glance spoke a thousand words, every touch was magnified to the extreme, every kiss was sacred.

"Dean..." Castiel started, eyes flickering down the hunter's body, across his bare skin, eyes turning wide and dark with lust the longer he stared.

"Yes, Cas?" Dean asked, watching as Castiel's tongue peeked out from between half parted lips, to sweep along his lower lip slowly.

Castiel's eyes glanced up once again to Dean's, looking distinctly distracted, and Dean's body reacted to the lust hidden there, cock growing hard when Castiel licked his lips again, blinking slowly, owlishly. The angel seemed to find the hunter's sweaty half naked state distracting, and if Dean wasn't mistaken, the angel looked turned on judging by the look in his eyes, the uncomfortable way he held himself while standing there.

"Dean," Castiel said, before he shook his head sharply, more at himself than at Dean.

He made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to Dean's in a fervent kiss, a hungry kiss, all wet and open mouthed and hot. Dean moaned, every noise that he made swallowed by Castiel's kisses, as the angel reached down and rubbed Dean's already hard cock through the hunter's jeans.

Dean broke the kiss, gasping for air, as Castiel leant forward, tracing his teeth along Dean's neck, nipping gently and sucking bruises onto the skin there. Dean bucked his hips into Castiel's still questing hand, moaning in pleasure as he felt Castiel's tie tickle along his abdomen.

"Cas - " Dean panted out, lacing his hand through Castiel's dark hair.

He repeated the angel's name again, lust trapped deep within his words, before Castiel pulled away. Dean protested angrily, until he felt Castiel's hands unbuckle, unzip his jeans, pulling them out of the way, boxers soon following suit. Dean didn't protest when the angel turned him around, only braced his forearm against the warm glass of the Impala's passenger side window, crying out when he felt Castiel's spit slick fingers easing their way gently into his hole. He cried out again when Castiel eased the muscles open, rubbing gently over his prostate with every second thrust of his fingers and Dean rocked back onto the angel's waiting hand.

He heard Castiel hastily unzip his own pants, before the angel thrust his spit slick cock roughly inside the hunter. Dean cried out a - "yes!" - and rocked back into the angel's body when Castiel withdrew. He gave himself to Castiel, everything that he was and every emotion he could possibly give him was Castiel's for the taking - want, need, lust, desire, _love._

_His world narrowed down to Castiel, and the car before him, groaning when he felt Castiel's fingers digging possessively into him, hearing the sounds of Castiel's ragged breathing and lust-laden moans filling the air around him. Dean thought of the way that Castiel looked at him, at the way that Castiel was treating him now, and he reached down and started stroking himself in time with Castiel's thrusts, meeting every thrust with a well timed stroke. _

_Dean heard Castiel moan out his name, full of lust and want and desire, and that's what made Dean finally come undone at the seams. He came, releasing himself onto his hand, onto the car in front of him, with a shout of Castiel's name raised to the skies. He rode out the waves of his orgasm with repeated whimpers of Castiel's name, muscles contracting around Castiel's cock, until Castiel finally came, burying his release inside his hunter with a loud cry of Dean's name._

_Castiel withdrew, slowly, before leaning forward, laying a fervent kiss upon Dean's lips, tongue swirling around Dean's mouth, exploring hungrily and Dean succumbed to the onslaught, eyes closed, turning to run trembling hands over Castiel's chest. They stood like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, re-learning how to breathe, while the sun shone down relentlessly upon them both._

_When Castiel finally had to leave once again, without ever really saying why he'd been there in the first place, Dean went back to cleaning his car, enjoying the simple pleasures of cleaning the shining paintwork, while thinking happily of Castiel, his angel._

_fin._


End file.
